Eva: Failed product
by Cab329
Summary: EoE. A mysterious boy with terrifying powers comes to the dying NERV base to settle a score...with Rei? What is his grudge, and can anything stop him?


Disclaimer: NGE, its characters and setting do not belong to me.

Failed product

Prologue

The JSSDF were some of the finest post-second impact soldiers the world had to offer. Though the world had been trying to come together and pool its resources for the past fifteen years, they had trained every day to be able to destroy any threat they might come up against. In simulations they had taken down the most secure places in the world, including NERV. In fact, they were five minutes ahead of schedule. They had already destroyed the base's defensive capabilities and the only opposition they had met on the inside were a bunch of technicians who could hardly take off the safeties on their guns, much less aim properly.

Only two goals remained, as dictated by the UN; the terminating of the Eva pilots, and the retrieval of Unit 01. The advance team laughed as they gunned down another group of techs. To think, the people who had been supposedly trying to save the world were in fact trying to start the horror of third impact. It had been a good thing that the UN had been given the documents proving NERV's treachorus plan. As they rounded a corner, they spied a young boy in a black cloak walking towards one of the few undamaged elevators.

"Check this out," one of the black-clad soldiers chuckled as he grabbed a grenade off his belt, pulled the pin, and hurled it at the lad. The rest of the group merely shook their heads with small grins on their face; Bandou always had been the psychopath of the group, always shooting the shoulders, then the kneecaps, and finally one through the right lung on all the practice dummies, a complete sicko through and through. The grenade went sailing at just the right angle, but as it was about to land, the lethal toy _disappeared._

The boy turned around, his face still hidden by the hood, and looked at the stunned men. In a soft voice, he inquired, "Did you just try to kill me? Why can't you idiots all just leave me alone?"

Bandou raised his assault rifle and sent a hail of bullets at the cloaked child, while screaming, "shut the hell up you little shit!"

However, the bullets met the same fate as the grenade, and caused no damage whatsoever to the cloaked figure. The boy pressed the down button on the elevator and tapped his toes as he waited.

One of the other soldiers pulled out his radio and pressed the talk button. "Captain, this is unit bravo, we've encountered a hostile that is impervious to our fire and we-"

The soldiers that were in the back screamed as they watched the man holding the radio and Bandou were turned into a yellow liquid that had their clothes piled on top of it.

They looked over at the kid in the black cloak, who was still tapping his foot in front of the elevator.

"If you'd like to live, I would suggest you turn around, take your little toys, and just walk away." He muttered as he watched the numbers rise up to the level he was on. The JSSDF members instead loaded fresh clips into their guns and aimed.

"Idiots."

A few minutes later…

As the elevator doors closed, the young man took a look at the soldiers. Like grotesque statues, they were stretching out from the sides of the hallway their faces stretched to ridiculous lengths and they were encased in steel. The youth removed his hood, revealing short red hair, and checked the small handgun he had brought along.

Meanwhile…

"Wait Rei please! I beg you!" Gendo whined as he held his injured arm that had had the angel known as Adam ripped from it mere moments ago.

The blue-haired albino merely floated closer to the large, masked, white angel that was nailed to a large red cross.

"I can't, Ikari's calling me." She replied simply as she floated closer and closer.

BLAM

A bullet went straight through Rei's right shoulder blade and smashed into Lillith's mask, creating a crack in it. Rei screamed and fell to the ground, her right arm separating from her body.

"Did that hurt, you blue-haired freak?" a cloaked figure who had entered the room asked with all the malice he could muster, "I made those bullets just for you." He then walked over to the fallen girl and put the gun to her head. Then, sensing that Gendo was behind him, he closed his eyes and listened as the commander of NERV turned into a pile of yellow goo.

The boy then removed his cloak and wrapped Rei in it. The albino looked at him and saw light blue eyes that contrasted with dark red hair staring at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her crimson eyes, narrowing.

The boy leaned down and looked her square in the eyes, "My name is Kaji Soryu, and if you move one muscle, I'll kill you."

Author's note: WTF? It's late at night, but…WTF?

Cab329: Hey, you just have to write it. By the way, try some variation with your sentences and add some details for the love of gil!

Well, what happens next?

Cab: flashback. Who the hell is this kid? Why can he turn people to LCL, who are the parents? Why does he hate Rei? This and more in the next installment!


End file.
